minecraftstorymodeshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft: Silly Mode
Minecraft: Silly Mode, or Silly Mode for short, is a series of oneshots and shorts written by MCSM fan TealEmpress. It was first published on April 2nd, 2017, and is currently an ongoing story. The most full version of it can be found on Fanfiction.net here . A very incomplete version of it exists on Wattpad here . Summary Most Silly Mode shorts are self-contained narratives that contribute to an overarching storyline. Some are stand-alone, however. Essentially, the series is a comedy soap opera that follows the lives of the MCSM main cast. The series's humor comes from wackiness, literary and film references, and poking fun at real life. Lukesse and Harvor are featured ships in Silly Mode. List of Shorts *The Silly Switch (April Fool's 2017) *Excellent Hair *Petra Goes on a Date (pt 1) *Petra Goes on a Date (pt 2) *Bad Fanfic *Chained Heat *Christmas in July *Small Children! *Throwback Thursday *Loopy Lukas *Picnic *Mischief Makers *Finally! *Radar's Day Off *Halloween Bash! *Sidewalk Hop *Chips off the Stone *Petra's Babysitting Service *You Go, Girl! *Order of the Phony (pt 1) *Order of the Phony (pt 2) *Christmas in December *Small and In Charge *The Battle of Beacontown *Small and In Charge *Agent L *Follow Your Dreams (pt 1) *Follow Your Dreams (pt 2) *Anniversary *Prom is on the Radar *The Tooth Hurts Trivia *Silly Mode is considered a sequel to Portal Party. *Silly Mode was originally created as a means to store an April Fools' Day joke chapter. It later became a dedicated project. *Because the story was first published before news of Season 2 came out, there is some antiquated material in the story, such as old chapters referring to Beacontown as “Stonebrook.” The development conflict led to TealEmpress invoking a “No Season 2” AU to Silly Mode. *The early short “Excellent Hair” has a part where Lukas muses about whether or not to get a pet ocelot. This was written before news of Season 2 came out. Amusingly, the post-credits scene of S2E1 reveals that Lukas actually does have a pet ocelot. *Despite TealEmpress using a "No Season 2" AU for Silly Mode, some Season 2 characters have appeared in the shorts nonetheless. Radar was the first, making his debut in "Mischief Makers," and has since become a recurring character in the series. Jack, Nurm, Stella, and Lluna have also appeared, but only in single shorts so far. *On April 2nd, the first anniversary of Silly Mode's publishing date, TealEmpress released a joke chapter as a late April Fool's Day prank. In it, she pretended that her account had been hacked by the "author" who wrote the short "Bad Fanfic." The entire chapter was a rambly author's note fraught with spelling errors and grammar mistakes about the account hacking, with a follow-up chapter clarifying that it was a joke. The joke chapter and the disclaimer have since been removed from the story. *The chapter "Anniversary" was written for the one-year anniversary of Silly Mode. *At least two recurring characters in the series are LGBT+. Radar was indirectly revealed to be bisexual in "Prom is on the Radar," and Axel owns an asexual pride flag in "The Tooth Hurts." Category:Fanfictions